


Bond Never Broken:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Spending Time Together, Talking, Thinking, Trust, Trust Issues, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny expresses his feelings of friendship to Steve with a gift, That always had meaning to him, Will Steve like it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond Never Broken:

*Summary: Danny expresses his feelings of friendship to Steve with a gift, That always had meaning to him, Will Steve like it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were hanging out together at his house, After the blond detective dropped his kids back with their mom, after the amazing trip at **_Disneyland_** , Steve lets his partner's talking wash over him like a wave, & it was just a cure after a awful week of bad cases, & paperwork to the roof. Danny looked over at his friend, & asked with concern, "Are you okay ?", The Former Seal was touched by his concern, & said this, as a response.

 

"I am okay, Danno, It's just been one hell of a week, since you were gone on your vacation, & enjoying your time off with your kids", The Blond didn't know, if he should believe him, but decided to let it go, He had a smile on his face, & asked, "Charlie was wondering when he could have another swimming lesson, Even though we both know he could swim very well, I think he misses his Uncle Steve", Steve loves those kids, just as much as Danny, He said this as an answer to his question.

 

"Tell him that Uncle Steve said, "He is welcome here anytime", All of you, You should know that by now", Danno", Danny smiled, & said, "I do know, Thanks, Brother, Like you are welcome over to see us, whenever you want", He suddenly remembered something, & reached over into a bag, that he packed for sleeping over that night, since the Five-O Commander is taking them to work in the morning.

 

"I found this in a jewelry store in Orlando, I thought of you, & us, I also thought it represented our friendship perfectly", He hands over a box to him. Steve gasped, & said, "Danny, This is beautiful", He took out the chain, it had two hands, covering each others' arms. "It is indestructible, like our friendship, I just want to let you know, No matter how many people screw & fuck you over, & abandon you, You can always trust me & in me, I will never let you fall, or fail you, That's because of our bond, It's never broken", Steve smiled, & said, "Never broken", They hugged, & the former seal thanked him for his gift once again, & they enjoyed the rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
